Left Behind
by Divine Guardian
Summary: A girl that lost her family because of Sin, decides to finally come out of shadows and fight it. Her father told her to find the High Summoner's daughter if she ever wanted to fight Sin. But why Yuna? Who is her father?
1. Prologue

Let me tell you how it's been. Ever since Sin was in my life. I knew it wasn't safe for me anymore. My life was ruined. I toss and turn all night thinking: Is Sin there? Is it safe to sleep? Yet, I know, it's never safe. Because when you do think it's safe, you're wrong. And you can tell in a few minutes.  
  
Sin took my family away from me. My two brothers, one sister, and my mother, were taken from me. I don't know what happened to my father, but my mother told me that they got divorced. Now, I'm tired of hiding in fear. Oh God, I miss my family so much.  
  
So now, I'm going to find Yuna in her pilgrimage. I will join her and her guardians. I will help them, because then I will face Sin. Why am I telling you this? Because just in case I don't make it to them or never tell them why I joined them, you can. The clock is ticking. Time is running short. I have to run.  
  
Oh yeah, and one more thing, I'll tell you my name before I go. I'll keep you updated. Don't reveal my name to anyone besides Yuna and her guardians if I don't make it. My name is.Hiroko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D.G.: This takes place just right after Yuna becomes a full-fledged Summoner. Hiroko is my character. So is most of her family. I have not finished the game Final Fantasy X, so please do not spoil it for me! Disclaimer: I don't own the following: Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Kimahri, and Rikku. Let alone own anything in Final Fantasy X. Please review! If there must be a flame, please use constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter 1

_D.G.: Oh my goodnesssssssssss. I am SO sorry! My computer got attacked a few times by viruses and it completely crashed… Fortunately, I had hard copies. (Even if they are a pain in the arse to retype). Here is the first official chapter. Enjoy!_

THUD.

'_Oh, how graceful.' _I thought to myself bitterly, looking at my bare toes. _'If it weren't for Sin, maybe my family would be laughing at me.' _I gingerly wriggled my toes to see if they were still functional.

After crashing half of myself into a tree, I had stubbed my toes and fallen on my rear in a very ungraceful way. I winced in pain, but I knew it was only minor damage. I then pulled on above-ankle boots, lacing and strapping while I thought of how I would get by. _'Hm… not too many villages near by, but there is that acolyte… oh yeah, Shelinda. Naw, she already has enough problems to deal with.'_

I stood up and faced the west. _'There's a small town down there. I have enough Gil anyway, or I can stay at the little Al Bhed place, if worse comes to worse. HA, worse, huh?' _I thought bitterly. _'How could it get worse? I lost everything. Bastard Sin,' _I cursed while I clipped on my sword.

"Oh yeah, bye Rummi, Ji, Kai, bye… Mom," I whispered to their graves. "Wish me luck, say hi to Daddy for me… if he's there too," I told them as cheerfully as possible. I tried to stretch a smile across my face, but it was weak, and crumpled immediately.

Sin took them a few months ago in Kilika. I carried them here, where we were born. Shortly after, I heard Summoner Yuna had done a Sending for those that died. I had called priest, not wanting my family to be restless. _'Don't think about that,'_ I scolded myself. _'Just go before you lose your guts.' _With my mind in full agreement, I turned away from my family's graves and headed towards the west.

**Four Days Later**

"Oh," I groaned softly, stretching out my stiff body.

The ship set sail about 26 hours ago, and I had to wait another day to reach the main island. More specifically, Luca. The Blitzball tournament was about to start. Everyone came to the stadium to watch. Lady Summoner Yuna was sure to be there.

CRASH.

I winced in pain just as my 'charge' came in.

"You up yet?" An all too familiar voice asked.

"Close it, Loki," I retorted from the floor.

The mischievous Al Bhed raised a brow. "You're a beast in the morning."

'_It's too early for this…'_ I grabbed a pillow and threw it as his face. Hard. I'll explain as to why I'm stuck with this little leech.

**-Flashback-**

"Oui cahd vun sa?" (1)

"Oac. Oui yna y cfuntcsyh, yna oui hud?"

"Oac E ys."

"Kuut. Pnehk res vunfent."

Two Al Bhed guards brought a struggling masked teen. I raised a questioning brow at the man who called me here. Cid, founder of the Home.

"He was a disturbance in the Home."

"How so?" I asked, grateful to be speaking in common tongue. (2)

"Well…" Cid scratched his head. "More like an oddball if you ask me. He's not interested in being an alchemist, and we don't have a true place for kids like him."

"Does he fight?" I asked, weighing the situation.

"Yup."

"Healthy?"

"Yup."

"Fast runner?"

"Yup."

"Smart?"

"Eh… just quick in the mouth," Cid grinned.

I chuckled softly, shaking my head.

"Alright then. I'll take him."

Cid signaled to the guards to unmask my charge, who I was startled by. He had the trademark bright green eyes and dusty blonde hair of the Al Bhed. Unlike my expectation, he seemed to be a year or two older than myself.

I raised an eyebrow and looked him over.

"We leave an hour after dawn."

**End Flashback**-

"Why, Cid? Why didn't you tell me that he was a pain?" I complained to the air.

"Ouch. I'm right here, you know, and I ain't deaf."

I rubbed my head due to the oncoming headache. "Correct your English, _please_."

"Nuh-uh. I think I likes makin' you twitch."

"Loki?" I asked, veins throbbing in my head. I clenched and unclenched my fist to calm myself down.

"Yeah?" he answered optimistically.

"OUT."

**-**End Chapter-

**Notes:**

**(1)Translated: You sent for me? **

Yes. You are a swordsman, are you not?**  
**

**Yes, I am.  
**

Good. Bring him forward.

**(2) Common tongue English. **

_D.G.: I really hoped you enjoyed this one. Sorry for the wait. I finally moved my lazy bum, and this is the product. I'm a little rusty, so again, I'm really sorry if it isn't up to par with what you were expecting. Please leave any comments/ suggestions/ or constructive criticism. I'm still a work in progress! Thanks._


End file.
